


All the Time in the World

by RubenWaters



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Comic, F/F, Life Is Strange Spoilers, Multi, Rewind Powers (Life Is Strange), Two Whales Diner (Life is Strange)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubenWaters/pseuds/RubenWaters
Summary: Do you know about the Butterfly effect? How a Butterfly flapping it's wings in New York can cause an Earthquake in California. Do you think the Butterfly knows what it's capable of with just a flap of it's wings? Would it stop flying or would it flap it's wings regardless as if were nothing but Dust Particles beneath it's wings. No one ever actually stops and thinks about how there actions have consequences. I know I didn't until....I saved my best friend Chloe Price.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh
Kudos: 4





	All the Time in the World

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from reading the Life is Strange comics as well as ththe game I will make changes when I have time I hope you all enjoy it.

Do you know about the Butterfly effect? How a Butterfly flapping it's wings in New York can cause an Earthquake in California. Do you think the Butterfly knows what it's capable of with just a flap of it's wings? Would it stop flying or would it flap it's wings regardless as if were nothing but Dust Particles beneath it's wings. No one ever actually stops and thinks about how there actions have consequences. I know I didn't until....I saved my best friend Chloe Price.

But I guess I should start from the beginning, Chloe and I have been inseparable since we were little that is....until Chloe's father William died and I was forced to move it was just a follow up to the most awkward and...outrageous reunion and week of both our lives. But you already know that story so here is something that is a little more......strange. I guess it all started a year after the storm.

**Seattle 2014**

You know Chloe you really should start sending your drawings out they are really good. Max says walking out of the bathroom hair dripping wet and you can see vibrant colors of the rainbow hidden beneath it's waves and wrapped in a pink fluffy towel. An earring of a dream catcher shines in the light of the sun coming through the curtains and a noticeable tattoo is now on the back of her palm of a swirling vortex.

Ah Shit! Max hears followed by the smoke alarm going off again and she rolls her eyes and walks out into the small living space/ kitchen. "Chloe did your burn breakfast again?" Max asks hands on her hips as she lightly glares at the back of Chloe's head as Chloe quickly turns towards her "N-not all of it just the bacon....and the eggs....but we have toast" She says with a nervous smile

Sighing max walks over and run's her hand through Chloe's blue hair gently tugging on her blonde roots and down to the back of her neck pulling her in giving her a chaste kiss "What exactly am I going to do with you?" she says playfully as a blush dusts Chloe's cheeks. "You could always punish me Maxine" Chloe says cheekily grabbing max's hips pulling her closer before Max gently pushes her away and taps her nose "Max Never Maxine" she chastises as she pulls away "Dork now go take your shower let me change and I'll make breakfast this morning okay?" She says kissing Chloe softly "You can't be late for work....again" she says she walks towards the bed room Chloe close in toe

"If I Remember right Miss Caulfield last time was your fault" Chloe says snatching the towel from Max as she gives a whistle "CHLOE" Max says covering her self with a blush a belly button ring shines in the light coming through the window "How did I ever get so lucky?" Chloe says gently pushing Max on the bed and straddling her "Time Travel" Max jokes softly as she runs hand over Chloe's cheek and smiles as Chloe has a more serious look on her face and slowly gets off Max "I should...shower" she says softly as Max gets a confused look on her face "Oh...okay" she says sitting up slowly as the bathroom door shuts and she sighs running a hand through her wet hair "so stupid" she mumbles to her self.

Reaching over to the night stand she grabs her phone that has a red light blinking on it and opens it seeing that she has a missed call from The High Seas and a voice mail clicking playing and putting it on speaker max goes around the room and starts going through what Chloe calls an [Organized Mess] as she carefully picks out a purple bra and black panties as the voicemail starts playing _"Hey Maxi-pad it's Pixie" (a lot of noise is heard from the background) "GUY'S SHUT UP" sighing "Sorry about that Maxi but can you please bring the pic's from the last shoot you did for us tonight when you and Chloe show up for practice?"_ giggling softly max throws on a pair of black jeans and a red graphic-T with a Black skull on it "I guess Chloe is rubbing off on me" she muses as she looks at herself in the mirror and takes in her appearance running a hand through her hair and sees the rainbow of colors hidden beneath her Brunette locks and she sighs and send's a text to Pixie _that she'll bring the pictures._ Heading into the kitchen she hums a soft tune as she tosses the burnt eggs and bacon and takes out good ones from the fridge as she starts making them breakfast.

As Chloe get's out of the shower she smells the delicious scent of food that literally makes her salivate and quickly jumps into a pair of ripped up blue jeans and a white tank top with a skull on it but as she gets into the kitchen she see's the food but no Max. "Max?" attached to the fridge is a note reading _"Hey baby sorry I had to leave But Pixie and the Highseas called me for an emergency shoot enjoy your breakfast I'll text you during lunch =)"_ next to it is a stack of mail one envelope ripped open addressed to both Chloe and Max on the front but what caught Chloe's eye was the words **Arcadia Bay** ''What the fuck?'' Chloe says and looks for the letter finding it in the trash can taking out the crumbled up letter **regarding the Blackwell one year memorial dedicated to those lost** Chloe folds it up pocketing it with a sneer "fucking bullshit" she says grabbing a piece of toast and biting it angrily.

**With Max and the High Seas**

"Have you guys seen these Max you really have an eye I mean look how awesome we look" Pixie states ecstatically

"It's just photos" Max says bashfully as she rubs her neck nervously her eyes darting to the television as a report about _the dedication ceremony to those lost during the storm plays_

"Hey Max....your nose is bleeding" Pixie says pointing it out

Max hurriedly excuses her self as she quickly rushes to the bathroom and pulls a tissue from her camera bag "It's just a normal nose bleed max" she mumbles to herself when she starts getting a massive headache and a pain shoots through her eyes making her close them as she grabs her head in both hands letting out a choked sob "CHLOE"


End file.
